


Meeting the family

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "So it's serious between you two then" Elaine Lewis said."Of course" Simon grinned "He actually just asked me if I could go to his place a few days, meet his family"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So here is a new story for the series. This will be 3 chapters long :)   
> Thanks to everyone that has been following the story and leaves comments and kudos. They mean the world to me!

Simon's mother was not too happy about Simon coming home earlier than planned. It wasn't that she was mean about it, she just freaked out a bit. She always had a hard time understanding that her son was a wizard. 

 

"What am I supposed to tell the neighbours?" Elaine Lewis asked "I mean, they will certainly notice you're not in school"

"We'll come up with something" Simon shrugged "I'll say classes have been suspended or something"

"What exactly happened?" Elaine asked him.

"I told you" Simon sighed "There were some accidents at school and classes had to be suspended so repairs could be done"

"I always thought that school of yours is dangerous" Simon's mother tisked.

"It's not dangerous" Simon protested "We learn how to control our magic. Sometimes accidents happen, but it's completely safe"

"And yet you were sent home in the middle of the school" Her mother sighed "Are you sure you don't want to try going to a normal school? I'm sure we could still get a transfer..."

"Mom, we've talked about this" Simon frowned "I don't want to go to a normal school. Hogwarts is what I need to control my magic, it won't just disappear if I go to a muggle school"

 

Her mother tisked once more, but did not say anything. She didn't like it when Simon used words that were mostly understood only by wizards. Simon decided not to discuss this further. He didn't want to cause further issues with his mother. Things were alright as long as they didn't talk about magic. Simon found it a bit unfair, since magic was a huge part of his life now. But he was willing to make the sacrifice if that meant keeping his relationship with his mother.

 

Simon reached his bedroom. Everything was just as he had left them when he left at the beginning of the school year. He smiled at the sight. No matter how much Simon liked his room in the Hufflepuff Rooms, he loved the sight of his room at home. 

He startled when something hit his window. Looking up, he saw an owl perched next to it, an envelop in his peak. Simon grinned at the sight, recognizing the owl right away. Raphael had promised to write to him as soon as he got home. 

Opening the window, Simon allowed the owl to enter his room. He took the envelop and gave him a treat in exchange. He recognized Raphael's handwriting, and suddenly Simon felt an aching in chest. He missed his boyfriend, even if they had been away for less than a day. 

He read the letter quickly, grinning madly as Raphael described his annoyance at having to deal with his younger brothers. Though Simon could tell Raphael was glad to see his family. He knew Raphael was very close to his mother and to his siblings. They wrote constantly to each other while Raphael was in Hogwarts. Simon had never met them, but Raphael talked about them a lot. His heart skipped a beat when he reached the bottom of the letter, however.

 

_Mamá insists on meeting you. I told her you're with your family, but she's stubborn. She is in fact looking over my shoulder right now to make sure I invite you over. If there is a chance you could visit for a few days, we'll be happy to have you as our guest..._

 

Simon grinned widely, though he was nervous at the prospect of meeting Raphael's family. He knew how important family was for Raphael. The thought of Raphael asking him to meet them warmed his heart, but it also made him extremely nervous. What would they think of him?

Simon knew Raphael's family was of pure-bloods. A bloodline that went back lots of generations. Simon was just a muggle-born. Six years ago Simon knew nothing about magic. He knew other wizards found him weird because of the many muggle references he made. What if Raphael's family disapproved of him because his family was full of muggles? Certainly they would not be happy if the family name was tainted with muggle blood...Simon frowned at the idea, but quickly waved it away. Raphael was not like that, he did not see muggle-born wizards as lesser than any other wizards. Certainly that meant Raphael's family didn't either.

 

He started writing a response as soon as he was done reading Raphael's letter. He still needed to talk to his mother, but he was sure there would be no problem with him going to visit Raphael's family for a few days. Even with the many doubts Simon had about the matter, he still wanted to meet them. Family was important for Raphael, and Simon knew it would make his boyfriend happy. 

He did not write a response right away, instead he decided to leave Raphael's owl in his room while he went downstairs to talk to his mother.

 

"Was that an owl flying towards our home?" Elaine Lewis asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Simon responded sheepishly "Raphael sent me a letter"

"I still don't understand why you have to use those animals" Simon's mother sighed, moving around the kitchen as she prepared dinner. "Why can't he just call you?"

"Raphael doesn't have a phone" Simon frowned.

"So it's serious between you two then" Elaine Lewis changed the subject.

"Of course" Simon grinned "He actually just asked me if I could go to his place a few days, meet his family"

"Oh I'm not sure Simon" His mother sighed, glancing at him briefly. "I mean, I don't really know this boy and you want to spend a few nights at his place?"

"Literally, his whole family will be there" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Is his family...magical?" She asked then.

"Yeah, they're all wizards" Simon nodded.

"I don't know Simon" Elaine sighed, turning on the oven.

"Maybe if you meet him first!" Simon said "I mean...maybe he could come here a few days, and then I go with him. That way we both meet each other's families."

"You really like this boy, don't you?" Simon's mother turned to look at him fondly.

"I really, really do" Simon nodded.

"Oh alright" She chuckled "But he's coming here first. And make sure your sister comes to meet him as well"

"Thank you mom!" Simon rushed to hug her and then left towards his room.

 

He wrote a quick response to Raphael's letter, explaining his mother's conditions. He hoped Raphael would be alright with them, and that his own mother would allow him to come to a muggle house for a few days. He really wanted Raphael to meet his mother and his sisters. Simon had the hope that maybe by meeting Raphael they would understand the wizarding world a little bit better. 

He wrapped his letter on the owl's leg and let it fly out of his window. He watched it go until it disappeared into the distance, and then he made his way downstairs to talk to his mother.

 

***

 

Raphael was helping his mother cook dinner. His two younger brothers were outside, playing a small game of quidditch against each other. He could see them through the window, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. 

 

"Your sister is coming for dinner tonight" Guadalupe Santiago was saying "She's been studying really hard, but when she heard you were coming she said she wanted to be here"

 

Rosa Santiago was studying to become a healer. She had to complete a few years of studying healing magic before she could start working at an actual hospital. Raphael was very close to his sister, though now that they were much older they didn't talk as often. Raphael still sent her letters and Rosa responded to them as quick as she could.

The Santiago family was very close to one another. Even if Raphael's little brothers got on his nerves all the time, he loved them dearly. Raphael also loved his mother. When Raphael was younger, the twins just babies, they had moved to England after the divorce between Guadalupe Santiago and Raphael's father. He didn't have many memories of his father, not like Raphael wanted any memories. He knew enough about him being abusive, and he left it at that. His family was more than enough without the presence of their father. 

 

"So are you going to start talking about that boyfriend of yours or should I just ask?" Guadalupe Santiago smirked at her son.

"I've told you all about him" Raphael said.

"Reading it through your letters is not the same" His mother shook her head. 

"I don't know what you want me to say" Raphael shrugged "Simon is...he's special"

"You said he is a hufflepuff?" Guadalupe asked.

"He is" Raphael nodded and then chuckled "He's basically all the stereotypes of a Hufflepuff...Cat keeps referring to him as a cinnamon bun when he's not around"

"Does he treat you well?"

"He does" Raphael nodded, a small smile gracing his lips "He's really kind, and not just because he's a hufflepuff. He's always looking for ways to help everyone around him. And he's like...such a dork, but kinda cute I guess."

"Well, if he makes you smile like that, that's all I need" Guadalupe teased her son.

"He makes me happy, mamá" Raphael admitted, his cheeks growing hot. "A-And...he accepts me. He makes me feel normal with...you know"

"You are normal, mijo" Guadalupe said instantly.

"I know" Raphael smiled.

"Do let me know when he responds to your letter" Guadalupe smiled at him, tapping his cheeks fondly "And he better say he is coming to meet us!"

 

Just then the twins rushed inside the kitchen, Miguel clutching a letter in his hands. They were both muddy and with their curls going on every direction after flying around in their training brooms. 

 

"Raphael has a letter!" David cried pointing at the letter on his brother's hand.

"From his novio" Miguel teased

"Why do you have it?" Raphael frowned, snatching the letter.

"Tito brought it!" Miguel explained, referring to the family owl.

 

Raphael trailed over the handwriting on the envelop, recognising Simon's messy handwriting. He smiled and then the letter was snatched from his hands again. The twins ran off with the letter in their hands and Raphael raced after them immediately.

 

"Give that back!" Raphael called after them.

"Don't run in the house!" Guadalupe called after them.

 

Raphael managed to grab David, pulling him back and trying to take the letter from his hands. Miguel instantly jumped on Raphael's back, reaching out towards the letter. Raphael grunted at the weight of his brother, instantly moving his arm to hold his brother so he would not fall and hurt himself. 

 

"Por el amor de Dios" Guadalupe sighed as she saw her sons. "Stop fighting, you three!"

"Sorry mamá" The three of them said, immediately letting go of each other. 

 

Raphael glared at his two younger brothers, snatching the letter from Miguel's hands. The twins glared at him, but did not dare to take the letter back from him. Guadalupe ordered the two of them to go wash up while she finished getting dinner ready. Raphael escaped to him room in order to read the letter in peace. 

Raphael opened the envelop, taking out the piece of paper Simon had used. He chuckled at the messy words Simon had written. They were obviously written in a hurry.

 

_My mother was not too thrilled with the idea of me spending a few days with your family. She was actually not too thrilled with the idea of me being home for a few days...but I managed to convince her! She, however, requested that you come stay a few days before I go over there. She wants to meet you. So what do you say? You don't have to say yes, right away. Or at all. I mean, I know the muggle world is not too excited for you, so if you're not interested in visiting my muggle home for a few days, maybe I could talk to her? Maybe she'll stay let me go? Or maybe for the Christmas break..._

 

Raphael chuckled as he read the letter, even when writing Simon rambled on. He folded the letter once he was done reading it, placing it carefully between the pages of one of the books he kept in his room. 

 

"Raphael!" Guadalupe called out to him. "Help set up the table please!"

"Coming!" Raphael called back.

 

He left his room and started to set the table for dinner. He added an extra seat for his sister, she was going to arrive at any moment now just in time for dinner. When he was done, he walked back to the kitchen where his mother was just finishing with the food.

 

"Mamá" Raphael spoke, getting her attention.

"Yes, mijo?" Guadalupe asked, not looking up.

"So Simon's mother wants to meet me before he can visit" Raphael started.

"That's reasonable" Guadalupe nodded "So you're going over there to visit?"

"I was wondering if I could stay over?" Raphael asked "Just for a few days, and then I'll come back with Simon so you can meet him"

"I don't see why not" Guadalupe shrugged.

"Thank you!" Raphael grinned, moving to send a response to Simon.

"Oh no!" Guadalupe called after him "It's time for dinner. You can send that boyfriend of yours a response after dinner"


	2. chapter2

A day after Simon had returned home, he received a letter from Hogwarts. It said classes would be cancelled for two weeks and then they were to return back to the castle. The letter had the time and date of departure of the Hogwarts Express and also explained that classes would start the day after their arrival.   
Raphael and Simon had been exchanging letters from the first day, and they had already agreed on visiting each other's families during their small break. Raphael would visit Simon's house first, stay for three days and then the two of them would leave for Raphael's home where Simon would stay other three days. 

In fact, Raphael was suppose to arrive at any moment and Simon was freaking out a little bit. Elaine Lewis had insisted on Rebecca (Simon's older sister) being home so she could meet Raphael as well. Rebecca had been delighted at the idea of meeting Simon's boyfriend, especially because she would get the chance to embarrass him. Simon wasn't too thrilled with that idea, but he was still glad to have Raphael in his home.   
Simon had been worried about Raphael being in his house, because Simon lived in a muggle neighborhood, and he wasn't too sure how Raphael would take on being surrounded by muggles for three whole days. Raphael had reassured him through his letters that he was excited to learn about the place Simon had grown up at.

"Simon!" Rebecca called from the living room. Simon was currently trying to get everything in order, even though they had already cleaned the whole house.   
"Yes?" Simon called back.  
"When is your boyfriend coming?" Rebecca asked with a groan "I'm bored waiting"  
"He'll be here any moment" Simon said irritated "And you could be helping!"  
"Helping with what?" Rebecca rolled her eyes "You've cleaned the whole place at least twice"  
"I just want everything to be perfect, okay?" Simon sighed, entering the living room.  
"You don't have to worry little bro" Rebecca grinned "I mean, if he's crazy enough to date you, I bet he won't mind our little home"  
"Rebecca" Elaine Lewis said disapprovingly "Don't tease your brother"  
"I'm just saying" Rebecca raised her hands innocently.

Before any of them could say anything, the fireplace burst into green flames. Rebecca cried out in fright, Elaine Lewis taking a step back in fright. Simon grinned when he saw his boyfriend appear after the flames were gone. Raphael dusted some of the ash off his clothes, clutching a small bag on his shoulder.

"Raphael!" Simon cried, approaching him instantly and hugging him tightly.  
"Simon" Raphael breathed out against Simon's neck, hugging him back.  
"I missed you" Simon mumbled, pulling back enough to kiss Raphael sweetly on the lips.  
"We've been away for just a few days" Raphael chuckled. 

His eyes moved towards the two women that were standing behind Simon. The two of them were staring at them with wide eyes, still a little afraid after the display on the fireplace. Raphael cleared his throat, pulling away from Simon and stepping away from the fireplace.

"Sorry about that" Raphael grimaced "I though Simon would explain I would arrived through floo powder"  
"I did explain!" Simon protested.  
"Wow" Rebecca said, blinking twice "Simon! What the hell did you do to get such a hot boyfriend?"  
"Rebecca!" Simon cried embarrassed. Raphael felt his cheeks grow hot.  
"Sorry" Rebecca chuckled, not looking sorry at all. "Hello! I'm Rebecca, Simon's awesome older sister"  
"Nice to meet you" Raphael extended his hand at her and then turned towards Elaine. "You most be Simon's mother, it is a pleasure to meet you"  
"You as well" Elaine shook his hand "I apologize. We're still not used to this whole...magic business"  
"I understand" Raphael nodded "Don't worry, we're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts"  
"Which totally sucks!" Rebecca exclaimed "How am I supposed to know if Simon is any good at magic if he can't show me?"  
"He would probably catch the sofa on fire or something, anyway" Raphael smirked.  
"Oh I like you" Rebecca laughed.  
"Rude!" Simon exclaimed "Come on, you can leave your things in my room"

Simon took Raphael's hand and led him towards his bedroom. He had set an extra mattress on the floor for Raphael to sleep at. His mother had not been too happy about the two of them sharing a room, but their house was small so they didn't have any guest rooms. Plus, Simon absolutely refused to let Raphael sleep on the sofa. It was a very uncomfortable sofa for anyone to sleep at. He explained as much to Raphael.

"It's alright" Raphael chuckled "Though don't expect this at my home. Mamá would never allow us to share a room"  
"Understandable" Simon grinned.

Raphael placed his bag on the floor next to the extra mattress. He then turned towards Simon, only to find himself with a handful of his boyfriend. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael's middle, drawing him closer and into a kiss. Raphael hummed happily against Simon's lips, wrapping his own arms around Simon's neck. 

"I really did miss you" Simon whispered.  
"me too" Raphael responded, kissing him once more.   
"I'm so glad you're here" Simon grinned when they parted, but they still didn't let go of the other. "I'm so excited to show you around town!"  
"I am excited to know the place you grew up at" Raphael grinned back.

***

Simon took Raphael to visit the town Simon had grown up at. It wasn't anything too fancy, just on the outsides of London. They were close enough to the city that they could get there by bus with no problem, but the town itself was very nice. They walked hand-in-hand through the streets. Simon pointed out the middle school he went to, the park he used to play at, he showed him the shops he frequented the most. Raphael had been particularly interested in a bookshop Simon went to to get his comic books.

"It's fascinating" Raphael commented, looking at the bookshelves filled with titles.  
"The Hogwarts' library is much more interesting" Simon shrugged "Do you think all the books survived the explosion?"  
"I hope so" Raphael said, frowning slightly "Though I don't doubt some titles have been lost to the fire"  
"That sucks" Simon sighed.

They walked further into the bookshop, Raphael's eyes shining with excitement. Simon knew the Slytherin loved to read, but it was still amazing to see him so excited about something. Raphael's excitement was more due to the all the muggle titles. 

"Simon!" 

He looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Maureen Brown approaching him from the back of the store.

"Maureen!" Simon said, surprised.   
"I haven't seen you in so long!" Maureen complained when she reached him, pulling him into a hug instantly. "Where have you been? Your mother said you got a scholarship at some fancy school out of town!"  
"Uh...yeah" Simon chuckled, stepping back and scratching the back of his neck. "But you've been away as well!"  
"I've been living with my aunt" Maureen explained. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in that fancy school of yours?"  
"We were given a break" Simon explained "They're....uh...fumigating, or something"  
"Well, lucky you" Maureen chuckled, stepping closer to Simon. "Maybe we could catch up? It's been such a long time since we last saw each other"  
"Y-Yeah. It really has been a long time ago" Simon chuckled nervously, drawing his hand back when Maureen tried to hold it.   
"You know...I've been thinking a lot about you lately-" Maureen started.

Just then Simon felt a hand being placed on his back. Simon jumped slightly before relaxing into Raphael's presence behind him. The Slytherin wrapped his arm around Simon's waist, drawing him closer to his body. Maureen's eyes widened at the sight of Simon's boyfriend and then stepped back. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, frowning slightly at the man behind Simon.

"Raph! This is Maureen" Simon said pointing at her "Maureen, meet my boyfriend Raphael"  
"It is nice to meet you" Raphael nodded at her.  
"You too" Maureen smiled, though her smile was tense. "I didn't know Simon had a boyfriend!"  
"Well, I haven't really seen you enough to tell you" Simon chuckled.  
"How did you guys met?" Maureen asked then, ignoring Simon's comment.  
"We study together" Raphael replied with a shrug.  
"At that mysterious school" Maureen chuckled "maybe you can tell me more about that place!"  
"There's really not much to say" Simon said quickly.  
"Bebé, we've got to get going" Raphael said to Simon. "Your mother is expecting us for dinner"  
"Yes! Of course" Simon smiled gratefully at him before lacing their fingers together. "Goodbye Maureen!"

Maureen had no time to respond before Simon was walking off with Raphael. Simon pulled Raphael out of the store and a few paces away from it before he slowed down. 

"So that's your ex-girlfriend" Raphael commented with a smirk.  
"We dated for...one night!" Simon shook his head "And I was like...thirteen or something!"

Raphael burst out laughing and Simon glared at him. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled him into a hug. Simon couldn't stop the smile that formed in his face, but he couldn't stop it.

"You are cute when you're embarrassed"  
"Shut up" Simon mumbled, but hugged him back. "She's crazy! After that one time we kissed, she was completely obsessed with me"  
"Well, we can't really blame her" Raphael smirked.  
"Shut up!" Simon repeated "Come on...There's still more places I can show you before we have to go home for dinner"

***

"So Raphael" Elaine Lewis starts once they're all sitting down for dinner. 

Simon and Rebecca are passing around the bowls with fruit, everyone serving themselves for dinner. Raphael had taken a seat next to Simon, right in front of Simon's mother. Rebecca was sitting next to her mother. 

"Simon tells me you're a year ahead of him?" Elaine asks.  
"Yeah, I'm on my sixth grade at Hogwarts" Raphael nods.  
"That means next one is your last, right?" Rebecca asks.  
"That's correct" Raphael nodded. "Though really, it still feels too far away"  
"What are you planning on doing once you're out of school?" Elaine Lewis asks.  
"I'm going to work for the Ministry" Raphael explained.  
"That's like...the government?" Simon's mother asked confused.  
"Basically" Simon nodded.  
"So you're interested in politics, then?" Elaine Lewis asked.  
"I am" Raphael nodded. "I still have not decided what branch of the Ministry I would like to work for, to be honest"  
"Well, at least you have assured a job!" Elaine said "I wish Simon could get such interests"  
"Mom-" Simon sighed  
"What are you interested in, Simon?" Rebecca teased "Is there such a thing as magical bands? Do you have music?"  
"of course we have music" Simon scowled "And for your information, I don't want to be in a band anymore"  
"You wanted to be in a band?" Raphael asked, surprised.  
"He's very talented with music" Elaine smiled at her son "But not a real career path"  
"I'm not pursuing music!" Simon shook his head. "I don't know what I want to do yet"  
"You have time to think about it" Raphael shrugged.

The rest of the dinner went by the same way. Both Rebecca and Elaine asking Raphael questions, Raphael answering them politely, Simon complaining whenever the questions became too embarrassing or rude. Simon's mother seemed to relax around Raphael soon enough. The Slytherin certainly had a way of charming her, and even Rebecca warmed up towards him.   
Rebecca and Simon's mother excused themselves for the night, leaving the two of them alone. Simon instantly pulled Raphael towards the living room and started fiddling with the DVDs.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked, sitting down on the sofa in front of the TV.  
"I am about to show you a piece of art" Simon said, taking the DVD out of the box and giving Raphael the box.  
"What is this?" Raphael frowned, looking at the rectangular box his boyfriend had giving him.  
"A masterpiece!" Simon exclaimed, turning off the lights and sitting down next to him. "You are about to be introduced to the most amazing thing in the whole galaxy!"  
"Is that a...Television?" Raphael asked, leaning forward to look at the images that displayed on the screen. "We read about them in muggle studies"  
"Oh my god!" Simon said looking at his boyfriend "You're adorable!"  
"Shut up" Raphael grumbled "I don't know much about muggle devices"  
"Well, you're about to experience watching a movie" Simon grinned. "Now shush! Star Wars is just about to start and the beginning is the best part"

Raphael leaned back on the sofa, Simon curling against his side right away. The movie started and Raphael was fascinated with it. Though what excited him the most was how happy Simon seemed to be sharing that with him.   
They watched two movies, both of them changing their positions on the sofa until they were lying down. Simon was mostly on top of Raphael, his head resting on Raphael's chest, but none of them minded. It got later into the night, already past midnight when the second movie came to an end.

"So?" Simon mumbled as the end credits rolled up "What did you think?"  
"It was cool" Raphael admitted.  
"Star Wars is more than just cool" Simon grumbled.  
"It was truly amazing" Raphael chuckled.  
"I know" Simon grinned and then his smile softened. "I am really glad I could show you this"  
"Thank you for sharing with me" Raphael whispered, the back of his hand trailing down Simon's cheek.

Simon leaned down, pressing their lips together. Raphael's hand instantly moved to the back of Simon's head to keep him in place while the other sneaked around Simon's waist. Simon's own hands fiddled with the buttons on Raphael's shirt. They kissed sweetly for a few moments before Simon traced Raphael's lips with his tongue. The Slytherin opened up immediately, allowing Simon to explore. He tightened his hold on Simon's waist and started to trail his hands up and down the Hufflepuff's back. Simon, in return, trailed his hands over Raphael's neck and hair, pulling just lightly to make his boyfriend groan. Simon instantly latched his mouth to Raphael's jaw and started to leave a trail of kissed down his neck and towards his collarbones. Raphael was breathing heavily, Simon's name in his mouth and his hands tightening on Simon's hips. Simon bit down softly against Raphael's neck, making the Slytherin groan louder. Raphael instantly pulled Simon up and connected their lips. This kiss was messier, more intense. Simon's shirt had ridden up and he shivered when Raphael's hands started to trail against his bare back. It was until Simon felt the urge to rotate his hips that he pulled back. Raphael tried to chase his lips, but Simon placed his hands against his chest in order to stop it.

"W-Why...why are you stopping?" Raphael asked, his eyes blown wide and his hair messy with the amount of times Simon had trailed his hands through it.  
"We...we need to s-slow down" Simon panted, regretting pulling back from Raphael.  
"Simon-" Raphael sighed, pecking his jaw.  
"Raphael" Simon groaned, pushing Raphael back gently. "If we don't stop now, it will get a bit uncomfortable for you and a bit embarrassing for me, if you know what I mean"  
"Oh!" Raphael said, dropping his hands from Simon's body. "Sorry! Simon, I'm so sorry-"  
"Don't apologize" Simon shook his head, pecking Raphael's lips. "You never have to apologize"

Raphael stared at him for a moment, his eyes moving around Simon's face. His hands returned to Simon's waist before pulling him down for one more kiss. This one was tender and passionate in a way that allowed each other to feel exactly how they felt.

"Te amo" Raphael whispered once they separated.  
"What...what does that mean?" Simon asked, confused at the Spanish words.  
"It means I love you" Raphael replied, his eyes locked with Simon and showing the sincerity behind them.  
"Raphael" Simon whispered, his eyes shinning. "I love you too"

They kissed again once, twice, and many other times. Simon could not stop smiling brightly and Raphael also had a hard time keeping his happiness to show in his face. 

"We should go to your room" Raphael mumbled against Simon's lips.  
"And here I was trying to keep you from deflowering me" Simon teased.  
"Oh shut up" Raphael groaned, his cheeks burning "You're such a dork"  
"You love me anyway" Simon smiled sweetly.  
"Dios knows why" Raphael sighed, but he smiled back at his boyfriend.

The two of them stood up then. Simon turned off the TV and then they made their way towards Simon's room. They tried to be as quiet as possible, none of them wanted to wake up Simon's mother or sister. Once in Simon's room, both of them got ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and changed into their PJs. Turning off the light of his room and leaving just a lamp on, Simon pulled Raphael towards his bed. 

"I'm pretty sure your mother would not approve of us sharing a bed" Raphael said when Simon started to pull up the covers.  
"She won't find out" Simon shrugged and climbed inside the bed.

Raphael sighed, but followed after his boyfriend. Simon smiled brightly, pulling the covers over both of them. Raphael turned off the lamp and then the two of them got comfortable on the bed. 

"Raphael?" Simon whispered after a moment.  
"yes?" Raphael responded.  
"I love you"   
"I love you too"

Simon sighed happily, Raphael's arms tightening against him. The two of them fell asleep right after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Here is the last chapter of this one. Thank you for everyone that has been reading and leaving comments. They keep me coming and make me very happy! :D
> 
> I am not sure if I will have enough time to write another story for this series this year. I am traveling for the holidays and will be back just after Christmas. If I get the time to, I promise to post a small Christmas chapter. If not, then I will have a new addition to the series in January.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

For the next couple of days that Raphael stayed with the Lewis, Simon showed him what a muggle life was like. They went out for coffee, they went to the movies, and different museums. Raphael enjoyed every part of it. He had always been fascinated with muggle culture, and having Simon showing him was just great for him.   
Raphael also got along pretty well with Simon’s family. His mother had calmed down considerably about all the magic stuff and so. Raphael answered all of her questions politely and explained magic as much as he could in order for her to understand. Raphael didn’t know all the details about Simon’s childhood and how his family took it when he was revealed a wizard. Simon didn’t talk much about it, and Raphael never asked. He could see during the small time he spent with Simon’s family that the topic was tense and complicated between them, but not completely taboo that nobody talked about it. Raphael was at least relieved that Simon’s mother seemed to accept him as part of Simon’s life. 

“Do you have everything with you?” Elaine Lewis asked her son.

Simon and Raphael were just finishing getting ready to leave. The days at the Lewis household came to an end and the couple were to go to Raphael’s home for the next three days. Simon wasn’t packing too many things, seeing as he wouldn’t be there too long. He still double checked everything to make sure he was not missing anything.

“Yes mom” Simon nodded “I checked twice”  
“Okay” Elaine nodded.  
“You better get down here Simon!” Rebecca called from the living room “Your hot boyfriend is getting ready to leave and he might just go without you”  
“Would you stop calling him that?!” Simon called back with a frown.

He grabbed his bag and made his way towards the living room, his mother following after him. He found Rebecca lounging on the sofa with a big grin in her face. Raphael was standing by the fireplace, his bag next to him. He smiled at Simon, seemed unbothered by Rebecca’s comment, but Simon could tell that his boyfriend was feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Send me a text when you get there” Elaine said “And let me know the time you are coming back”  
“It will be literally seconds after we leave” Simon rolled his eyes.  
“Still” his mother insisted.  
“Okay” Simon nodded and pulled her into a hug “I’ll see you in three days”  
“Take care of yourself” Elaine said, pulling away from the hug and turning towards Raphael “And you...come here”

Raphael was surprised when Simon’s mother pulled him into a hug, but he still returned it. Even though he was a bit tense. Simon tried to hide his laughter, earning a glare from his boyfriend over Elaine’s shoulder.

“It was a pleasure meeting you” Elaine said as they pulled away.  
“The pleasure was mine” Raphael replied “Thank you for having me in your home”  
“You are welcome whenever you want to” Elaine smiled at him.   
“Thank you” Raphael nodded at her.  
“Do take care of Simon” Elaine said softly.  
“Yeah! Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid” Rebecca called.  
“Becca!” Simon protested.  
“I can’t make any promises” Raphael joked back.  
“Simon, just marry him already!” Simon’s sister exclaimed.  
“Omg...we’re leaving!” Simon said, turning towards the fireplace.  
“Goodbye Rebecca” Raphael chuckled. “It was nice meeting you”  
“You as well” 

Raphael stepped next to Simon, taking his hand in his. Together they stepped inside the fireplace. Simon waved at his mother goodbye. Raphael grabbed some floo powder he had taken with him, saying his mother’s place clearly before he let the powder drop.   
The next moment, Simon found himself in a different fireplace. He coughed at the smoke and ashes that the floo powder left behind. Raphael let go of his hand, stepping away from the fireplace. Simon followed after him and started to brush off the ashes.

“Mijo!” Simon looked up just in time to see a woman hugging his boyfriend tightly. “welcome back!”  
“Hola Mamá” Raphael greeted his mother and then he turned towards Simon “Please, Meet Simon”  
“H-Hello” Simon waved awkwardly.

He extended his hand to shake Raphael’s mother’s hand, but she pulled him into a hug instead. Simon huffed in surprise, his eyes flying open at the gesture. He hugged her back, however, even though a bit hesitant.

“Oh it is so good to meet you!” The woman said as she hugged him. “Raphael has talked about you nonstop!”  
“It is nice to meet you too, ma’am” Simon chuckled nervously as they pulled back.  
“Call me Guadalupe” She smiled warmly at him. “Now come, come. Give me your jacket and make yourself at home”

Guadalupe took his jacket and moved to hang it by the front door. Raphael chuckled, taking his hand and guiding him further into the house. Simon could instantly say the house was owned by wizards. The whole place seemed to buzz with magic, something that was obviously lacking at his own home. There were different magical devices and spells working around the house.

“Raphael” Guadalupe called “Why don’t you show Simon to his room?”  
“Of course” Raphael nodded.

He squeezed Simon’s hand and then led him towards the second floor of the house. There was a hallway there with doors on the right side that lead to what Simon guessed were the bedrooms. The wall in front of the doors was filled with moving photos and different magical decorations. Simon gazed at them all with awe. Even though he had been living around magic for five years of his life, it still amazed him to see magic in such a domestic way. 

“This will be your room” Raphael indicated to a door at the back of the hallway. “It is the guest room, and it is right next to mine”  
“Cool” Simon smiled at him.

Walking inside, Simon noticed Guadalupe had prepared the room for him. The bed was ready with a grey duvet and different covers at the feet of it. It also had pillows that looked really comfortable. The rug underneath the bed was really fluffy and soft and Simon wanted to take off his shoes just to walk in the rug barefooted. There was a wooden closet in front of the bed, which Raphael indicated was for him to put away his stuff at. 

“It’s really nice” Simon said looking around “Now I feel bad for the mattress on the floor you had to sleep at back at home”  
“Well, I slept mostly in your bed” Raphael shrugged  
“Still” Simon said, his cheeks burning.  
“Come on” Raphael took Simon’s hand “I want you to meet my siblings”

***

Raphael had three siblings, Simon knew. There was Rosa, who was his older sister. She had graduated from Hogwarts a few years back. And there were the twins, David and Miguel, who were going to start Hogwarts next year. Simon met the three of them during dinner. Apparently, when Rosa had found out Simon was going to visit she had taken a few days off to come meet him. Simon found that little fact a bit overwhelming, but he tried not to show how nervous he actually was.

It wasn’t so hard, after some time. Guadalupe was really nice to him and she made him feel comfortable. Simon quickly realized that Raphael’s family had no issues with him being muggleborn. On the contrary, they were very interested about the muggle world. Rosa, especially, kept asking for things regarding muggle medicine. Simon didn’t really know much, but he tried to answer her questions as much as possible.

Simon also found it easy to talk to David and Miguel. Simon instantly caught their attention talking about video games. After dinner Simon had shown them his 3DS and quickly engaged the twins into the magical world of Pokemon. Raphael rolled his eyes at the exchange between the three of them, but Simon could tell that his boyfriend was relieved his family had accepted Simon so quickly.

“You are our guest” Guadalupe chided Simon as he helped her clean the dishes they had used for dinner “You shouldn’t be doing that”  
“I’m afraid my mom would have my head if she knew I did not offer to help around the house” Simon chuckled. “She did raise me to be polite, at least”  
“Your mother is a smart woman” Guadalupe chuckled.

Rosa had pulled Raphael aside to talk to him about the situation at Hogwarts. The news had spread across the wizarding world about the school closing a few weeks due to the attacks. Already a lot of people were panicking about dark wizards and war coming. Simon was not sure that there would be a war. There were just some attacks at a school. Simon had heard about multiple attacks at muggle schools. But it was still unsettling for them. 

“I am glad you agreed to come visit” Guadalupe smiled at him.  
“Thank you for having me” Simon nodded at her.  
“Raphael told us about you as soon as you started dating” Guadalupe confessed.   
“Oh wow” Simon chuckled, his hands shaking a bit nervously.  
“You don’t have to worry, Simon” Guadalupe chuckled. “I am actually pleased he told us. It means he really cares about you”  
“I really care about him too” Simon smiled shyly  
“I can see that” Guadalupe returned his smile “He is happy with you, it is clear to everyone who sees you two together. Raphael...my son has kept his heart saved away for a very long time. He never brought anyone home with him for us to meet, he actually never talked about anyone he was interested in. We were surprised when he first sent the letter talking about you, and when more and more kept coming we knew it was serious. We were happy for him, of course, though a bit worried”

Simon listened to every word Guadalupe told him. They were still washing the dishes, but the room turned tense with the seriousness of this talk. Not that it made Simon uncomfortable, he actually was glad Guadalupe seemed to trust him enough to talk about his son this way.

“I can see now that our worries were not necessary” Guadalupe continued “We can see how much you care about him. I just ask you that you take care of my son”  
“I will” Simon nodded instantly. “Raphael...he’s the most important person in my life. I never thought he could be interested in me, but ever since we started dating he’s shown he me a life in which I can be so completely happy. And I want to make him just as happy. I would never dare hurt him intentionally”  
“You’re a sweet boy” Guadalupe smiled at him. “I can see why Raphael likes you”

Simon blushed, but he was unable to respond because Raphael walked inside the room with his sister. The four of them started talking right away. Raphael and Simon locked eyes, the Slytherin lifting an eyebrow at him. Simon could read his thoughts right away.

_You alright?_

Simon smiled at him and nodded just once, enough to let him know that everything was fine. Raphael returned the smile and then continued to converse with his mother and sister.


End file.
